Shinto
by abcdefghijklmonp
Summary: ―Cuenta la leyenda que cuando los dioses se encuentren solo uno subirá al cielo―, dijo ella mirando el atardecer. ―No creo en cuentos― respondió el ninja, sus ojos negros la observaban detenidamente. Ella sonrió ―A veces los cuentos se hacen realidad.
1. Prologo: La Leyenda

**SHINTO**

**PROLOGO: LA LEYENDA**

_Naruto no me pertenece._

**NOTA DE AUTOR: La información de los dioses la encontré en wikipedia. Altere unas cosas para que encajaran con la historia.**

Muchos siglos atrás, antes de que existieran las cinco grandes naciones ninja, había una gran cultura que alababa a los dioses. Sus alabanzas y ritos mas grandes eran dedicadas al dios de la vida, _Izanagi_, y a los tres niños nobles: _Tsukiyomi_, el dios de la luna; _Amaterasu_, la diosa del sol; y _Susano'o_, el dios de la tormenta. Estos dioses bajaban desde _Tamagahara_, el cielo, cada 100 años para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de paz entre dioses y humanos, pero algo salió muy mal.

Izanagi, el padre de los dioses, desato su furia en uno de los tres niños nobles: Susano'o, el más rebelde. Susano'o había desafiado había desafiado a su padre, se había enamorado de una humana y había tenido un hijo con ella, un niño de cabellos color ébano y de ojos a rojo. Izanagi estaba a punto de asesinar al dios de la tormenta cuando Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu interfirieron. Esto agrando la furia del dios de la creación y la vida. Este desvaneció a Susano'o y maldijo al dios lunar y a la diosa solar.

— Por defender al traidor de su hermano los maldigo, quedan desterrados de los cielos y reencarnarán en cuerpos mortales. Nacerán, vivirán y morirán como mortales, y luego renacerán en los cuerpos de sus descendientes para vivir el ciclo de nuevo. Solo podrá regresar aquel que me traiga al heredero legitimo de los poderes de Susano'o será aceptado de vuelta, el otro será condenado a la mortalidad hasta el fin de las épocas.

Amaterasu trato de convencer a Izanagi que la dejara quedarse pero el dios le dio la espalda. Amaterasu sintió como su inmortalidad desaparecía de su cuerpo y enfureció. Juro regresar y vengarse de su padre y Susano'o. Tsukiyomi vio como el mal se apoderaba del cuerpo de su hermano trato de calmarla pero ella ya no era la misma. El juro que iba proteger el legado de Susano'o…

― ¡Lo protegeré y juro que te detendré! ― Fue lo último que dijo de su hermana antes de desvanecerse hacia el mundo humano.

La aldea que los alababa se separo. Los dioses bajaron en cuerpos mortales enseñaron como usar el aura y los secretos de la naturaleza, la mente y el cuerpo a sus seguidores. Los humanos al adquirir poderes empezaron una gran guerra. Los seguidores de la diosa del sol formaron su propia aldea cazaron a todos los seguidores de Susano'o y a los que encontraban los asesinaban a sangre fría, los que sobrevivieron se dispersaron por el continente. Los seguidores de Tsukiyomi escaparon y fue como si desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra.

Con el tiempo esta historia se convirtió en una leyenda que se paso en generación en generación acerca del origen de los ninja… El aura es ahora llamada chakra, y los secretos de la naturaleza, la mente y el cuerpo son conocidos actualmente como ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Gracias por leer la historia! ¡Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y expectativas! ;)<strong>

_**- Shinto es la religión de Japón.**_

_**- Izanagi es el dios de la creación y la vida.**_

_**- Tsukiyomi es el mayor de los niños nobles y es el dios de la luna.**_

_**- Amaterasu es la segunda de los niños nobles y es la diosa del sol.**_

_**- Susano'o es el menor de los niños nobles y es el dios de la tormenta.**_

_**_**- Tamagahara es el hogar de los dioses en el cielo.**_  
><strong>_


	2. Capítulo Uno: Ojos

**SHINTO**

**CAPITULO UNO: OJOS**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

_**Se dice que un descendiente de un dios poseía características únicas, pero una de las más notables eran sus ojos… ojos que cambiaban…**_

Sabía que iba a morir. Desde el momento en que supe lo que había dentro de mí, me di cuenta que mi vida no iba ser tan larga que digamos. Jamás le di mucho pensamiento a cómo iba a morir, pero jamás pensé que iba a ser de esta forma. Y pensar que todo esto empezó como una cuento, una leyenda.

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Este monte sagrado hace que los poderes divinos que poseo se reduzcan al mínimo. Mi propio _chakra_ esta bajo y si hago un _jutsu_ más, me llevaría a mi fin. Si muero ahorita todo por lo que hemos luchado durante estos años, los sacrificios de aquellos que han confiado en mí y me han protegido, todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano.

Mi enemigo se ríe, su piel pálida y seca se mira de un color repugnante bajo la luz de la luna roja. Sus ojos dorados brillan como oro derretido… son los ojos de un dios maligno.

― Querida, todos tus esfuerzos son inútiles. No importa lo que hagas, esta guerra ha llegado a su final.

― Te equivocas. ¡Esta batalla apenas está comenzando!

― ¡Ríndete! Tus guardianes han caído. Ya no hay quien te venga a salvar esta vez.

El tiene razón. No hay nadie que me defienda esta vez, pero eso no significa que esto sea el final. _**Es la hora hime. **_Justo las palabras que estaba esperando.

― Tienes razón. Este es final. ― Puedo sentir como la energía regresaba a mi cuerpo. ― Esta noche, uno de nosotros caerá y te aseguro que no seré yo.

― Esos ojos…

― ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú mismo me lo dijiste: Todo está en los ojos.

Y bajo la luz de la luna roja, la batalla final comenzó. Que irónico, parece como si todo esto hubiera comenzado ayer…

* * *

><p>― <em>Papi… ― dijo una niña de grandes ojos grises y cabellos plateados. Tenía unos cuatro años.<em>

― _Hmmm…― el padre levanto a su niña. Era joven, unos veinte años de edad, para ser padre ante los ojos de civiles pero la vida de un shinobi es corta, y llegar a esa edad era ser muy afortunado y bendecido._

― _Cuéntame una historia, papi._

― _¿De qué quieres que te cuente, hime?_

― _¡De ninjas como tú! ― Exclamó la tierna mientras su papa le ponía sus pijamas y la llevaba a la cama. ― Tus cuentos son los mejores._

― _Ummmm… ― El padre cubrió a su hija con sus sabanas, se recostó a su lado y rasco su barbilla pensativo. ― ¡Ah ya sé! ¿Te he contado sobre el origen ninja?_

― _No papi. ― La tierna lo miraba con sus grandes ojos heredados de su madre. Ha sido difícil ser padre soltero pero jamás había sido tan feliz._

― _Cuenta la leyenda que los…_

_Knock knock_

Hatake Kakashi despertó agitado. A vaya… hace tiempo que no soñaba… Sentía como su pecho de contraía de dolor. No un dolor provocado por algún _kunai_ o _shuriken_, sino aquel dolor que no se cura con vendajes o medicinas.

_Knock knock_

El ninja que copia le echa un vistazo a su reloj de mesa. Dos de la mañana. Se puso su máscara, se levanto de su sillón y camino hacia la puerta, mientras se queja de su resaca y dolor de cuello. _No voy a beber hasta quedar inconsciente._ Al abrir un _jonin_ lo está esperando.

― Hatake Kakashi.

― Shiranui Genma.

― _Hokage-sama_ solicita que todos los _jonin_ al servicio en la aldea se presenten en su oficina en diez minutos.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― No se con exactitud pero parece que hubo un ataque a una villa cerca de la aldea.

― Estaré allí.

* * *

><p><em>Sharingan<em> Kakashi miro a su alrededor. En la oficina del _Hokage_ había un ambiente muy tenso. Se había confirmado que hubo un ataque cerca de la aldea. Tal vez esta tensión se deba a que hace unos seis días había ocurrido el ataque de _Otogakure_ y la aldea sigue en proceso de reconstrucción. Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos y _Hokage-sama_ aun no se había presentado. _Y me acusan a mí por llegar tarde, _pensó el jonin.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y entro la persona a la que tanto esperaban. _Godaime Hokage-sama_ tenía un aura muy oscura y Shizune, su aprendiz y asistente, se miraba increíblemente nerviosa. Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y le ordenó a su aprendiz que le trajera sake.

― _Demo _Tsunade-sama…

― ¡Que lo hagas!

― H-ha- ¡Hai! ― La aprendiz salió corriendo. Pobre mujer… debe de tener una vida muy dura. Hubo silencio total. Los ojos de los _jonin _presentes en la sala se posaron sobre su líder. Pasaron unos segundos antes que _Godaime _empezara a hablar.

― A las 01.00 horas el equipo 15 fue interceptado, pidió apoyo y se le fue concebido. A las 01.20 horas el equipo 22 partió hasta el punto donde fue la última comunicación de radio con el equipo 15. Quince minutos después, los _jonin_ de turno en la muralla divisaron fuego y una explosión en un radio de treinta kilómetros de _Konoha_, en la dirección en la que fue el equipo 22. Hemos perdido contacto con ambos equipos desde hace una hora. La última transmisión fue con el equipo 22 dos minutos antes que se perdiera contacto. Y se las pondré ahora. ― De la nada Shizune apareció con una botella de sake y un pequeño reproductor de audio. ― Lo que se oiga en esta habitación desde este momento es confidencial. No hay porque alarmar a los civiles. ¿Entendido?

Todos los _jonin_ asintieron con la su líder. La Hokage apretó el botón de reproducción. Al principio solo se escuchaba interferencia pero después se escuchaban explosiones y gritos al fondo.

― "_¡Aquí Sekirei Sanosuke del equipo 22! El equipo 15 ha caído, no hay sobrevivientes. De los ocho del equipo 22 solo quedamos tres. El enemigo es veloz, como una sombra. Su velocidad es increíble, al principio creíamos que eran varios pero solo es uno. No logro distinguir de donde proviene, no lleva hitai-ate. Sus características técnicas: parece que se especializa en jutsu de elemento fuego, sus técnicas son totalmente desconocidas para mí, jamás había visto algo así.― _Se escucho un grito y una explosión al fondo._ ― ¡Otro miembro ha caído! ¡Repito, otro miembro ha caído! Es imposible retirarse, es muy veloz. Tratare de conseguir características físicas. ¡Ryuta cuidado!"_

_Fuyuno Ryuta, jonin especialista en jutsu de agua y es mi vecino, _recordó Kakashi.

― "_Solo quedo yo…― _Dijo el ninja de la grabación ― _Es imposible escapar… el enemigo es de sexo masculino, un metro ochenta de alto, no logro distinguir la edad. Tiene cabello corto pero no logro distinguir el color, sus ojos son dorados… ¡Oh por Dios!_

Y se corto la comunicación y Tsunade apago el reproductor. Si Kakashi creía que el ambiente antes estaba tenso, ahora era mil veces peor.

― Se dividirán en tres grupos. El primer grupo consistirá de cuatro equipos y se dirigirán al norte, sur, este y oeste de la aldea a revisar por anomalías…― Tsunade empezó a dar instrucciones y los despacho, quedando solo doce _jonin_ en la sala. ― El otro grupo será de búsqueda y rescate. Se dirigirán al lugar del ataque y buscaran pistas sobre quien pudo atacar. Quiero saber qué es lo que buscaba el enemigo, si hay sobrevivientes los traen con vida. El líder será Hatake Kakashi y los miembros son Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Inoue Midori, Shiranui Genma y Kawashima Ryuho. Repórtense en tres dos horas.

Tsunade se quedo con el grupo que les serviría de respaldo por si las cosas se ponían feas para el equipo de Kakashi.

* * *

><p>La zona estaba casi totalmente destruida. Los arboles que habían rodeado la pequeña aldea habían sido arrancados de sus raíces, la tierra que antes había sido verde y fértil ahora estaba negra y muerta. Las casas que habían alojado a familias estaban quemadas hasta los cimientos y las calles estaban cubiertas de sangre, cadáveres de niños y adultos estaban tirados sin más abandono en cualquier esquina. Una escena rival a la masacre del clan Uchiha.<p>

El equipo había revisado con mucho cuidado la zona y no había ninguna indicación sobre de donde provenía el ninja o que buscaba. ¿_Sería el ataque era una advertencia? ¿Sera Akatsuki? _Pensó Kakashi._ No… ellos hubieran atacado Konoha directamente. _El equipo se había dividido en parejas para abarcar más espacio, Kakashi junto con Asuma se dirigían hasta el pequeño templo del pueblo.

El templo había quedado curiosamente intacto. Era un templo común por fuera, hecho de madera, con un techo de teja roja rodeado de arboles de cerezo (sin hojas, no había llegado la primavera) y un pozo de los deseos, como le decía Kakashi. Con mucha cautela abrieron las grandes puertas de madera antigua y entraron. Era un lugar muy grande y espacioso, por dentro solo había un gran altar con muchas ofrendas de cosechas. Kakashi se acerco al altar, se fijo que al lado derecho del altar entre las columnas había un santuario, una estatuilla de un hombre en túnicas estaba colocada sobre un pedestal y, a los pies de la estatuilla, había cientos de velas apagadas. El ninja que copia reconoció la figura.

― Vaya…

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó Asuma.

― Shinto. Este es un templo para el dios de la luna, Tsukiyomi. Ya veo… puede ser…

― ¿Ser qué?

― Estas tierras son muy sagradas. Según las leyendas Shinto, todos los templos son tierra neutral, sin importar a que Dios pertenezca, y ni una sola gota de sangre debe de tocar sus suelos. El día en que se derrame sangre en un templo, significara que uno de los niños nobles regreso al cielo y que los otros han muerto.

― ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con lo que estamos buscando?

― Esto significa que nuestro enemigo es muy religioso y su religión es la Shinto. Y como ataco una aldea seguidora de Tsukiyomi significa que sigue a Amaterasu.

Kakashi sintió una presencia desconocida en la habitación. _¡Movimiento a la derecha!_ Una sombra salió corriendo por detrás del santuario hacia una de las salidas laterales del templo.

― ¡Alguien escapa! ― grito Asuma.

Ambos _jonin_ siguieron al sospechoso en fuga. Este se dirigía hacia el bosque en la parte trasera del templo y salto hacia las ramas. _Tiene habilidades ninja_, pensó Kakashi. El _jonin_ empezó a analizar la figura del sospechoso con los datos proporcionados por el ninja caído de la cinta.

_El fugitivo es veloz pero no los suficiente. Sus pasos son irregulares y algo torpes, puede que este herido o sea un aficionado. Estatura aproximada es de un metro diez, demasiado pequeño y tiene cabello largo, posiblemente un menor de edad y de sexo femenino. _Kakashi aplico un poquito de _chakra_ es sus pies y dio una salto, derribando al fugitivo o fugitiva.

― ¡No! ― Y resulto que era una niña, no mayor que sus estudiantes. Su piel era pálida como la de él, era delgada, de apariencia frágil y cabello liso y negro como la mismísima noche. Inquieta estaba (mejor dicho aterrada), tenía los ojos cerrados y lo golpeaba con los puños, pataleaba y lloraba.

― Quieta. No te haremos daño ― dijo Kakashi.

― Déjeme ir por favor…

― Mírame ― Kakashi dijo, descubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

La niña levanto su rostro. Su cara era redonda reflejaba su edad perfectamente, sus labios eran rosados, el labio, su inferior un poco más grueso que el superior, y su nariz fina. Su ojo _sharingan_ se fijo en los ojos de ella. Se sorprendió por unos segundos pero se recupero rápidamente. Los huracanes del _sharingan_ empezaron a girar y la niña quedo dormida profundamente en sus brazos.

― Regresemos a la aldea. ― dijo mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos para el viaje. Miro hacia el cielo, faltaba una hora para amanecer, y luego miro el rostro de la niña._ Ella tendría aproximadamente su edad. Esos ojos…_

― ¿Sucede algo Kakashi? ― Preguntó Asuma mientras encendía un cigarro.

― Nada ― Volteo a ver a su compañero de equipo. ― ¿Sabías que los ojos grises no son muy comunes?

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR: Aqui esta el primer capitulo de Shinto ¡Yay! Lo iba a publicar hasta el siguiente mes pero no me pude resistir. Aqui muestro como sera la estructura basica de la historia, estoy super emocionada. Me alegranrian y motivarian mas si dejaran sus comentarios y criticas! Quiero saber que opinan! Por lo menos quiero unas seis porfaaa!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Dos: Destinos<em>

― ¿Cual es nuestro destino? - preguntó irónicamente mi compañero en armas .

_Hacia la muerte_, pensé, caminando hacia el norte, dando inicio al capítulo final de mi vida. _  
><em>


	3. Capítulo Dos: Destinos

**SHINTO**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: DESTINOS**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

He contado los días desde que la deje abandonada e inconsciente a la orilla de aquel río. Me fue muy difícil apartarme de su lado pero ambos sabíamos que nuestro tiempo juntos era limitado. Mi reloj de arena ya se había acabado y el de ella apenas empezaba a tirar sus primeros granos de arena.

Cien días han pasado y el ultimo recuerdo que tiene de mi son de violencia, sangre y muerte. Aunque nuestros destinos fueron tallados en piedra desde el momento en que nacimos, marcados por esta herencia maldita de la cual no podemos escapar y nuestros caminos se cruzaron por burla de los dioses, no podré acompañarla hasta el final de viaje.

― ¿Cual es nuestro destino? ― preguntó irónicamente mi compañero en armas, nuestras vestimentas bailando con el viento. Mis ojos negros observaron la luna llena.

_Hacia la muerte_, pensé, caminando hacia el norte, dando inicio al capítulo final de mi vida.

* * *

><p>La Aldea de la Hoja se caracteriza por poseer un clima soleado y agradable, hoy no iba a ser la excepción. Los civiles abrieron sus negocios a tempranas horas de la mañana, los niños corrían rumbo a sus escuelas, ninjas y comerciantes iban y venían, según Hatake Kakashi, un día común en Konoha... Con una excepción.<p>

Sus ojo único descubierto miró a la pequeña niña a su lado, vestida en un kimono corto amarillo, sandalias ninja y con su cabello negro en una cola baja se miraba aun mas pequeña. Hacia una semana que la había 'rescatado' de la, ahora denominada, Zona Cero a las afueras de la aldea. En una reunión con _Hogake-sama_, se dio a conocer que la niña había perdido la memoria debido al trauma, no podía recordar ni su nombre y, las enfermeras del hospital donde estuvo bajo observación, le dieron el sobrenombre de _Chibi-chan_ por su baja estatura. El consejo de la aldea tomo la decisión de acogerla y tenerla bajo vigilancia, mientras la jovencita de ojos grises recuperaba sus memorias.

_Si sobrevivió fue porque tiene algo especial que el enemigo tal vez quiera_, fueron las palabras de Danzo. Tsunade puso a la niña bajo la tutela de Yuuhi Kurenai, pero la kunoichi se encontraba en una misión junto a sus genin.

_Y es así como yo quede con el trabajo de niñera_, suspiró Kakashi en su mente. La niña permanecía callada, ni una sola palabra desde que abandonaron la torre Hokage y, para rematar, ya iba tres horas tarde para juntarse con sus estudiantes. Bueno, esta vez si tenia excusa.

― ¡Llega tarde! ― gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono mientras Sasuke permanecía callado, observandolo con ojos intensos. El Uchiha ha mostrado un comportamiento extraño tras el encuentro con su hermano. ¿Que planes recorrían la mente de su estudiante prodigio?

― _Gomen gomen_, tenia que recoger a_ Chibi-chan_ en la torre _Hokage_.

― ¡Mentira! ― gritaron otra vez los escandalosos alumnos hasta que analizaron la oración y la compararon con las excusas anteriores de su sensei. ¿_Chibi-chan_?

_Sharingan_ Kakashi introdujo a la niña a sus estudiantes y anunció que ella los acompañaría en su entrenamiento de hoy antes de integrarse al equipo diez. Observo sus reacciones con cuidado, mientras Sakura y Naruto la saludaban con energía sin notar la falta de respuesta, Sasuke la estudiaba. De pronto, los ojos de ambos se conectaron y sucedio algo inesperado... El rostro del ultimo Uchiha se frunció, como si estuviera pensando en algo muy rápida e intensamente, luego sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre, su expresión se endureció y de sus labios salieron palabras que intrigaron al joven _sensei_...

― Ningún mito me detendrá de mi venganza.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y el equipo siete entrenaba sin parar ejercicios para aumentar sus reservas de chakra. Naruto y Sasuke tenían reservas mas grandes de lo normal para alguien de nivel <em>genin<em> pero Sakura no estaba aun al nivel de sus camaradas. Kakashi los vigilaba y de vez en cuando les daba consejo pero sus ojos a veces se desviaban hacia su pequeño y callado encargo.

Ella se encontraba sentada a las orillas de la laguna del campo de entrenamiento, sus dedos hacían pequeños círculos en el agua creando diminutas olas. Ahí fue cuando el joven _sense__i_ notó que sus yemas expulsaban leves ondas de chakra que se combinaban con el agua. ¿Será posible que...?

― ¡Ne, _Chibi-chan_! ¿Qué es lo que haces? ― pregunto el ninja que copia. Ella no contesto, solo lo miro fijamente con sus grandes ojos grises, al cabo de un minuto los redirigió al lago. Kakashi volvió suspiro mentalmente. ― La energía que expulsas de tus dedos se llama _chakra_ y puedes moldearlo a tu gusto. Si aprendes a controlarlo de manera correcta, podrás manipular la naturaleza a tu alrededor.

― ¿Eso es posible? ― pregunto su suave voz con cierto tipo de entusiasmo.

― Claro. Una vez sepas como controlar el _chakra_ podrás controlar uno o varios de los elementos. Por ejemplo, mi energía elemental es el rayo por lo tanto puedo controlarlo hasta cierto grado.

― Hatake-san... ― dijo tan bajo que si no fuera por los oídos entrenados del _jonin_, no la habría escuchado. ― Quiero ser un ninja.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos meses desde su primera y única plática con <em>Chibi-chan<em>. El equipo diez había llegado de su misión con 12 horas de anticipo y Kurenai lo había relevado de su interesante encargo. Ella se dedicaría de entrenar a la pequeña de ojos grises y educarla en el arte de ser una _kunoichi_ de Konoha. Kakashi se preguntaba como era que la niña podía expulsar _chakra_ regularmente y no saber que era. ¿Será que era una reacción inconsciente?

En ese tiempo, las cosas en su equipo se habían vuelto mas complicadas. El _jonin_ confrontó al joven Uchiha, exigiendo que le diera una explicación sobre su reacción ante la nueva miembro de la aldea. El vengador se rehusó a dar una respuesta.

La sed de poder de Sasuke iba en aumento, Hatake lo vigilaba con recelo. El adolescente se despertaba temprano, entrenaba, comía, hacia sus misiones del día y volvía a entrenar. Terminaba su monótona rutina y se encerraba en su solitario apartamento, al día siguiente el joven repetía el ciclo una vez mas. Las peleas con Naruto iban en aumento, al principio irritantes, pero después que el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas y el heredero Uchiha casi se matan (y arrastran a Sakura a la tragedia), Kakashi comenzó a preocuparse.

Habló con Sasuke antes de partir a su misión... recurriendo a alambres reforzados con chakra.

_"¿Que tal si yo matara a todos a los que amas?"_

_"No podrías... Todos ya murieron."_

No le extrañó la pregunta del joven, la esperaba, pero aunque su rostro no mostraba una expresión de dolor, sino una sonrisa fingida, Hatake sentía viejas heridas abrirse. _"Papi, papi..."_

― Hatake-san.

Cerró el baúl de los recuerdos y enfocó su atención en la persona que tenia en frente. Su cabello estaba mas corto y su vestimenta era mas adecuada para úna kunoichi en entrenamiento: pantalones cortos, una camisa de red y por encima un chaleco amarillo, vendas protegían sus tobillos y muñecas, usaba su _hitai-ate_ como Sakura.

― _Chibi-chan_... ¿Que haces en la calle a esta hora?

― Quiero hacerle una petición, se que tiene una misión pero es algo pequeño.

― Hazlo rápido.

― Quiero que me entrene en _jutsu_ de agua.

― ¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu _sensei_? No se supone que para eso te la asignaron. ¿Para que te entrené? ― Aunque sonaba frío, Kakashi sentía cierto nivel de intriga.

― Kurenai-_sensei_ es una gran _kunoichi_ pero su especialidad es en _genjutsu _y usted es uno de los mejores... Onegai Kakashi-_sensei_... Entréteme.

― ¿Cuales son tus razones?

Por unos momentos reino el silencio entre el veterano y la novata. La brisa soplo con algo de intensidad como si quisiera que las palabras que la joven pronunció fuesen llevadas hasta los cielos, al lecho de los dioses...

― Esta en mi destino...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTORA: Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo; espero que cumpla sus expectativas. El comienzo era diferente pero decidi cambiarlo para que no tuvieran tantas pistas sobre futuros capitulos xD. Dejen sus comentarios! Ya sean halagos o criticas todos son bienvenidos! Le quiero agradecer a White Muse por su mensaje! Me animo mucho a apurarme en publicar este capitulo! Me alegra haberte animado a que subas tu historia; la esperare con ansias para leerla! Gracias por leer Shinto! Espero sus comentarios!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo Tres: Cicatrices<em>

_Cuenta la leyenda que una vez Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu se encontraron al borde de un monte sagrado. Se dice que la batalla fue tan intensa que el monte fue destruido hasta sus cimientos..._


	4. Capítulo Tres: Cuerpo

CAPÍTULO TRES: CUERPO

_**Cuenta la leyenda que una vez Tsukiyomi y Amaterasu se encontraron al borde de un monte sagrado. Se dice que la batalla fue tan intensa que el monte fue destruido hasta sus cimientos. El dios de la luna, junto con su guardián, debilitaron a la deidad solar pero esto tuvo sus consecuencias. **_

_**El relato revela que Tsukiyomi fue herido en su cuello con una de las dagas sagradas de la diosa del sol, esta había sido evenenada. La energía vital del dios no era la misma, era la mitad, pues la compartía con su guardián. El veneno lo volvió mas débil aun. Cuando el ciclo de la vida de los dioses se volvió a repetir, Tsukiyomi nació en el cuerpo de una niña y Amaterasu en el de un varón. Así fue como diosa le robo el cuerpo a su hermano. **_

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi agregó un fallo más a su lista interminable de decepciones. Uchiha Sasuke, su alumno preciado, abandonó la Aldea de la Hoja en busca de poder con la víbora de Orochimaru. Lo que más le causa decepción consigo mismo es que, en el proceso la partida del Uchiha, Naruto casi pierde la vida. No solo le ha fallado a la aldea y a sus camaradas, sino que también le falló a las únicas tres personas que han dependido de él desde la muerte de... ella. Le falló a sus estudiantes.<p>

Ahora Naruto y Sakura también se apartaron de su primer _sensei_ en busca de poder, impulsados por la partida de Sasuke, consiguieron nuevos mentores: el _Sannin_ Ermitaño Jiraiya y _Godaime Hokage_ Tsunade.

_¿Y ahora que queda de mi?_ se preguntó Kakashi mientras entraba a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, para su tragedia estaba increíblemente lleno. Con pensamientos negativos, dio la vuelta para retirarse, alguien lo llamó.

― ¡Hatake-_san_! ¿A dónde va?

― _Chibi-chan_ ¿qué haces aquí? ― preguntó el jonin. La nueva ciudadana de la Hoja, vestida lista para entrenar, estaba sentada en una mesa por sí sola, su cara mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero el brillo de sus ojos era opaco.

― Iba a reunirme con Kurenai-_sensei _y el resto del equipo.

― ¿Ibas?

― Kurenai-_sensei_, Hinata-_chan_, Kiba-_kun_ y Shino-_kun_ se fueron de misión... ¿Hatake-_san_ le gustaría hacerme compañía?

― No creo que pueda _Chibi-chan_. ― Respondió Kakashi recordando que aun no le había dado respuesta sobre si la entrenaría.

― _Onegai_ Hatake-_san_.

Suspiro dándose por vencido y tomo asiento en la silla opuesta a ella. ¿Cómo negarse ante esos ojos que le recordaban a sus fantasmas del pasado? Ambos ordenaron; él, un pescado a la parilla con berenjena y ella una sopa _miso_. Oh ironía... Y comieron juntos entre miradas de curiosidad, sonrisas enmascaradas y relatos de misiones lejanas. Esa noche Kakashi durmió tranquilo, su primera noche sin pesadillas desde hace ocho años.

* * *

><p>Y el tiempo pasó.<p>

Un mes desde la partida de Sasuke.

Tres semanas desde que Sakura y Naruto lo dejaron.

Seis días desde que tuvo su primera noche sin pesadillas.

Cuatro días desde su última misión.

Dos horas y media desde que lo invocaron a la Torre _Hokage_.

Y quince minutos con cuarenta y siete segundos desde que está parado frente a la líder de la aldea y su asistente. La primera sermoneándolo por su impuntualidad y la segunda afirmando todo lo que esta decía.

Ah... Que lento y cruel es el paso del tiempo. El _jonin_ tomó nota mentalmente de dejar de contar.

― ... ¡En fin! ― exclamó la líder golpeando su escritorio con los puños siendo cuidadosa de no quebrarlo. ― La razón por lo cual fuiste convocado es la nueva asignación de un alumno para ti.

― ¿Nuevo alumno? Pero yo ya tengo.

― Uno es un _ronin_ y los otros dos han sido relevados de tu cargo temporalmente. ― Ese comentario fue un golpe bajo para el joven _sensei_... Aush. ― Por lo tanto se te asignará uno nuevo. ¿Esta entendido Kakashi?

― _Hai Hokage-sama_.

― Prosigo entonces.

De la gaveta izquierda del gran escritorio de caoba fina, Tsunade sacó su reserva secreta de alcohol, Shizune la observó con reproche. Tomó tres grandes tragos de la jarilla de porcelana fina mientras buscaba entre la gran montaña de papeleo los documentos de ese joven que ahora estaría bajo la tutoría del usuario _Sharingan_. ¡Oh Kakashi no se imaginaba como cambiaría su destino desde este momento!

― Tu nueva aprendiz estuvo bajo la tutela de Yuuhi Kurenai. Debido a fallas en la dinámica de equipo tuvo que ser removida pues el equipo diez se entrena en la especialidad de rastreo. Kurenai reportó problemas de falta de control de chakra en la niña, pues su expulsión de energía es constante pero inestable y fácilmente se sale de control. ― Explicó Tsunade dando un sorbo más a su _sake_.

― ¿Puede elaborar más Tsunade_-sama_? ― Pidió Kakashi mostrando un poco de interés y seriedad.

― Shizune. ― La líder le dio la palabra a su aprendiz y asistente, dándole el registro de la genin. La joven médico aclaró su garganta y comenzó la explicación.

― Tras un rastreo del sistema de _chakra_, se descubrió un flujo constante de energía lo cual nunca ha sido visto. Es tanta la energía dentro del cuerpo, que el sistema inmunológico de la niña ha creado un mecanismo de defensa que consiste en tomar el _chakra_ sobrante del cuerpo, sacarlo mediante los poros y transmitirlo al objeto más cercano.

― Si el sistema inmunológico lo expulsa significa que es dañino para el usuario. ¿No sería mejor que ella quedara como civil?

― Sería la mejor opción si pudiera retener el _chakra_. El cuerpo de la estudiante es físicamente inadecuado para mantener tanta energía dentro de sí misma, por lo tanto, una vida de civil le sería imposible debido a que el _chakra_ expulsado a veces es destructivo tanto para ella como para los que se encuentren en el perímetro. ― Shizune explicó. Tsunade cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

― ¿Han considerado la aplicación de un sello? ― La _Hokage_ fijo su mirada en Kakashi.

― Si. Pero tras varios exámenes físicos que yo misma lleve a cabo, notamos que la estudiante además de incapaz de retener el _chakra_ no tiene la fuerza física suficiente para someterse a un sello. Su cuerpo es incluso demasiado débil para ser ninja por más voluntad que ella tenga, pero si llega a tener un control sobre su _chakra_ todas sus incapacidades físicas serían complementadas. ― Dijo la líder de la hoja.

― En caso que no llegue a controlar su _chakra_ y no resista el entrenamiento, ¿Cual serían las consecuencias?

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, afuera un cuervo observaba desde su ubicación en el barandal de la ventana. Shizune habló.

― El fallo no es una opción tiene que aprender a controlar su energía sino lo único que le queda...

― Es la muerte. ― concluyó la _Hokage_.

* * *

><p>Era la mañana del primer fin de semana del verano, la temperatura era alta y el sol estaba a mitad del camino de su posición máxima. Los aldeanos se vestían en ropas frescas pero los Shinobi no tenían tanta suerte, especialmente aquellos que portaban el uniforme de Konoha como Hatake Kakashi. Aunque su postura siempre era relajada y su libro nunca escapaba de sus manos por dentro se estaba asando.<p>

El _sensei_ había citado a su nueva aprendiz a las seis de la mañana en la arena de entrenamiento veinte y ya iba tres horas tarde. Al llegar al campo de práctica encontró a una futura ninja jugando con el agua de la laguna artificial. Observándola a detalle notó que de la punta de sus dedos expulsaban un flujo de chakra constante pero inestable, la energía se revolvía con el agua y esta se movía a voluntad de la niña.

― _Chibi-chan_ ― llamó Kakashi.

La niña volteó rápidamente y sus ojos grises se posaron en la figura relajada del ninja que copia, su rostro levemente estaba sudoroso y parte de su cabellos color ébano se pegaba a su frente y cuello. Se encontraba vestida de forma fresca con una camiseta amarilla holgada, pantalones cortos negros y su equipo ninja. Suficientemente cómoda para entrenar y no morir de calor.

― _Ohayo _Hatake_-san._..― murmuró tristemente, poniéndose de pie. ― ¿Qué hace por aquí?

― Vengo a entrenar a mi estudiante ― contestó neutralmente Kakashi dándose cuenta que á ella no le habían informado de que él era su nuevo mentor.

― Oh... Yo... Etto... Se suponía que iba a conocer mi nuevo sensei hoy pero llegue una hora tarde... Creo que ya no va a querer entrenarme...

― No creo que eso sea de mucha relevancia ya que yo llegue tarde también. ― Kakashi se admitió a si mismo que ver como esos ojos grises mostraban asombro y como su nueva estudiante abría su boca como pez ahogado era entretenido.

― ¡Arigato sensei! ―. Se puede decir que el joven instructor quedó extrañado por esas palabras y, como si ella pudiera percibir su confusión aclaró su agradecimiento. ― No pensé que me iba a entrenar usted ¡Me siento feliz!

Kakashi sonrió por debajo de su máscara, que refrescante es presenciar la inocencia de un niño, hasta la mas mínimas acciones significaban un mundo de felicidad para ellos. Lastima que la inocencia sea una debilidad en el mundo shinobi.

― ¿Lista para comenzar? ― pregunto el sensei a su nueva pupila, repasando mentalmente la rutina de entrenamiento que había planeado para la condición de Chibi-chan.

― ¡Hai!

Cuando Tsunade le dijo a Kakashi que las capacidades físicas de _Chibi-chan_ no eran las adecuadas para ser una _kunoichi_ nunca (¡NUNCA!) pensó que era prácticamente nula. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.

La rutina que el organizó era que corriera alrededor del área de entrenamiento con pesas de dos libras, pasaron tres minutos y ella ya jadeaba, a los quince ya no podía más. Le quito las pesas, duró más pero al final fueron los mismos resultados. La puso a hacer trescientas sentadillas y abdominales, de cada una solo hizo ochenta... ¡Ochenta! ¿Dónde estaba aquella jovencita que corría velozmente cuando la encontró en aquella aldea destruida?

Y ahora ella se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol, sus ojos miraban el suelo y totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Kakashi la observaba en silencio desde el centro del área. Una idea vino a su mente.

― _Chibi-chan_ ven acá. ― La llamó haciendo un leve ademán con su mano derecha. La agotada aprendiz se puso de pie y se ubicó frente a su _sensei_, sus ojos reflejaban la determinación de seguir intentado. ― Quiero que corras de aquí hasta aquel cedro y regreses. Son unos ochenta metros.

― ¡Hai _sensei_!

― A mi señal entonces. ― Kakashi descubrió su ojo derecho y los huracanes del _sharingan_ comenzaron a girar descifrando el flujo de _chakra_ de su estudiante. ― ¡Ahora!

Y la niña corrió. Y Kakashi miro y supo cómo ayudarle a controlar su cuerpo.


End file.
